


The Call of Atlantis

by EldrinSMP



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-02
Updated: 2006-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldrinSMP/pseuds/EldrinSMP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel gets an offer he can't refuse, but what about Jack?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call of Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Tejas who Beta'd and ArianaPierson who just flat out encouraged me.
> 
> Words surrounded by ~ are internal thoughts. Like ~MMM, Daniel naked with whipped cream~
> 
> Words surrounded by * are actions. Like *lick*
> 
> isclaimer: Stargate, Stargate SG-1 and all of its characters, titles, names, and back-story are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions, SciFi Channel, and Showtime/Viacom. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be printed anywhere without the sole permission of the author. Realize this is for entertainment purposes only; no financial gain or profit has been gained from this fiction. This story is not meant to be an infringement on the rights of the above-mentioned establishments.
> 
> Personal Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just play with them and make them do the things they really want to do.

The moon was full tonight and Jack couldn’t sleep, no matter how much he wanted and needed to. Lying next to him in their bed was his lover, the same man that he had retrieved from Abydos almost eight years ago. They had been lying there, tangled in each others bodies for hours now. Daniel drifted off to sleep shortly after they finished their lovemaking, but an earlier conversation between the two haunted Jack. 

  


> _“I can’t believe it Jack, they want me to go. To take the ZPM and deliver it personally when the Daedalus leaves later this month.”_
> 
>  _“To Atlantis?! Daniel… What about… I mean, what… What about us?”_
> 
>  _Daniel had smiled at that. It took the younger man a long time to see their relationship for what it really was, and as he had, he had grown. It was almost a reversal of roles in a way. Daniel was now the strong one, the one who was the rock on which the foundation of their relationship had been built._
> 
>  _“We’ve been apart before Jack. This won’t be any different. With the Daedalus and Prometheus, it’s not a one way trip. I can be back here within a month from the time I leave, and if it’s an emergency the ZPM can open the gate to the SGC. It’s not much different than a normal off-world mission.”_
> 
>  _“Daniel, it’s another galaxy! I just got you back, I don’t want to loose you again.”_
> 
>  _“I’ve been back now for almost two years, love,” Daniel said as he sat down close to his heart and put his arms around him. “I won’t ever leave you again, at least not permanently. You know what Atlantis means to me. Ever since we found it, I’ve wanted nothing more than to see it with my own eyes, to study it.”_
> 
>  _Jack knew his lover was near begging, pleading with him to give him this chance. If he said no, then Daniel wouldn’t go. But what would the cost be to the young man? He had devoted a large portion of his life to pursuits just like this, and now that he had this chance would he be able to just accept not being able to go after it?_
> 
>  _“It’s a lot to take in right now Danny. Can I sleep on it for a little bit, at least think it over?”_
> 
>  _Daniel got a mischievous shine in his eyes as Jack asked him this. Jack knew that look, and he had a feeling it would be a while before he would be able to entertain the notion of sleep._
> 
>  _“Sure Jack. You can sleep on it. Later,” he said as he pulled his lover close, beginning a kiss he knew would take all resistance out of Jack’s body. As their bodies came together, he knew this kiss had worked. Jack no longer had any thoughts of Atlantis, or anything other than the man working him over._
> 
>  _As he broke the kiss, Daniel uttered two small words. “Bed. Now.”_

Jack smiled at the memory of their evening together. Daniel was a different man now than he had been so long ago. Assertive, strong, passionate, dominant. It was a wonderful change, and Jack knew he was largely responsible for it.

“Geeze Danny, what am I going to do here without you for so long?” Jack whispered to his sleeping lover. Getting no answer, he carefully disentangled himself from the warm blanket of the man beside him and quietly slipped on a robe and walked out of their bedroom.

Jack knew he had to go somewhere to do some serious thinking, and he knew the perfect place. It was his safe haven, his and Danny’s, where they had hidden from the world many times in the past. He silently left the house and climbed up onto his rooftop deck, to watch the stars, and think about his and his lover’s future.

* * *

  
Daniel awoke alone in his and Jack’s bed. The heat from his lover still warmed the sheets and he knew he couldn’t have gone far. Their conversation earlier this evening was probably still bothering him, and Jack usually only went to one place when he needed to think.

Slipping on a pair of shorts, he went to their closet and got a blanket.

~You probably didn’t even put on any clothes Jack, so I know you’re freezing.~

He wrapped the blanket around his naked torso and set out in search of his lover. When he climbed onto the deck, Daniel saw him just standing there leaning against the railing. Jack was wearing a blue robe, but was shivering in the cool Colorado night.

“Jack, love, it’s too cold for you to be here like that. Are you OK?” Daniel asked as he slid in behind his partner, and wrapped his arms around the older man’s waist and at the same time, wrapping them both in the blanket he had brought with him.

“I will be Danny. I was just thinking. Thinking and looking. Trying to figure out where the Pegasus galaxy is in all those stars up there,” Jack said softy, as he fell back into Daniel’s embrace, never taking his eyes off the sky.

“You know Jack, I don’t have to go. If you need, or even just want me to stay, I will,” Daniel whispered as he softly kissed his partner’s neck.

“Danny, I… I can’t ask you to do that.” Tears began to well up in his eyes, and he gave a silent prayer that he could finish talking before they broke free. “You’ve wanted this for a long time. Of all people, I know that. I think you need this.”

He slowly turned around in his lover’s arms, looking directly into the blue eyes that had captured his soul.

“I know what this means to you. I’m not going to stop you. I’m afraid that if I did, it would cause more harm than you going.”

“You know Jack,” Daniel said slowly, a sly smile touching his face. “There is a third option. But first, I need to ask you a question.”

“Anything Danny, you know that,” answered Jack, not sure what was coming.

“What would happen, if, say… people found out about us… after you retire?”

“Nothing. Once I have an honorable discharge, there is nothing they CAN do. I’m a civilian then.” He was beginning to wonder where Daniel was going with this.

“Well then, I have a solution. One where I can go to Atlantis and won’t have to leave you.” Daniel began to smile broadly, wondering why he hadn’t thought of this before. “Come with me.”

Those last three words hung in the air, just floating between them and sounding at once like both a plea and an order. Jack stood there for a moment, unsure he had heard correctly.

“Come, come with you? To Atlantis?! I.. uhh…” Jack suddenly couldn’t find his voice for a few moments.

Daniel smiled. He loved it when he could make Jack speechless, he was just more accustom to having to work a little bit harder to make it happen.

“Yes, love. To Atlantis,” he said, and he began to kiss the nape of Jack’s neck and slowly moved up as he spoke. “Think about it *kiss* a planet almost totally covered in water. *kiss* You’ll be retired *lick* able to fish from most places in the city *kiss* and there are no,” he nibbled on Jack’s earlobe before finishing, “trees in sight.”

Daniel could feel the chuckle coming from his lover as he finished his description of life in Atlantis. It had long been a joke between the two of them, that Jack’s idea of paradise was somewhere he could fish all day and never see a tree. Atlantis fit perfectly.

Jack turned around to face his lover, and kissed him eagerly. When he let Daniel come up for air, he laid his head down on the younger man’s shoulder.

“And whatever other trouble the two of us attract. It’s a big decision though, you sure you’ll want me along? I mean, everyone’s questions about us will finally be answered.”

“I’m not going if you don’t,” he began to rub Jack’s back, surprised at the vulnerability he heard in his lover’s voice. “Plus, Weir already knows. When you were locked in Antarctica, she figured it out. It’s one of the reasons she let me devote so much time to saving you. That and I told her that if we didn’t defrost and fix my Jacksicle, I’d defect to the Asgard.”

Jack was gently laughing now. He could definitely see Daniel telling Weir that.

“Your Jacksicle huh?” The smile in his voice had finally hit his eyes, and when he looked up at Daniel, he could see that there was going to be no question what would happen. Either he would go to Atlantis with Daniel, or they would both stay here. No other option.

“Then I guess I’d better dust off that letter of resignation I wrote a few years ago. It’s finally going to get some use.”

Daniel was grinning from ear to ear now, tears of happiness filling his eyes. He hadn’t had any real doubt that his lover would come with him, but hearing him actually say it had taken a burden off of him that he didn’t know was there.

“There’s just one thing, Danny,” Jack’s voice snapped Daniel back into reality, “I’m going to need to get some stuff in order before I can go.” Jack hesitated for a moment. “You might have to make the first trip without me.”

“Are you sure you’d want that?” Daniel asked, “I can wait until the next trip. Until you have everything in order.”

“No. You’ve waited long enough love,” Jack said as he lay his head back on Daniel’s shoulder. “Just promise me one thing. This time, make it there. I don’t want a repeat of when Hammond lost the Prometheus.”

Daniel shuddered at the memory of his encounter with Vala, the mercenary that had interfered when General Hammond had ordered Daniel to join the last rescue mission to Atlantis. He hadn’t had a choice then, but it wasn’t a long term assignment either.

“Awww… Come on, can’t I find another beautiful woman to kick my ass across the galaxy and get some interplanetary smugglers to use me for target practice?” Daniel smirked, his voice full of sarcasm and laughter.

Jack slid his hands down to his lover’s sides, naked under the blanket, and started to tickle.

“Not on your life, Space Monkey,” he said as Daniel began to wiggle and laugh as a result of Jack’s hands, “No more space sluts for you!”

Daniel broke free of Jack’s mischievous hands and ran for the ladder. “No more space sluts?! What about you?!” He laughed as he began to climb down the ladder, quickly evading Jack in full chase mode, “Great… Now I have to find a new boyfriend. I wonder if Jonas would like a trip to the Pegasus galaxy..” he mused as he reached the bottom of the ladder and ran for the house. Jack was hot on his heels.

“Daniel Jackson, when I catch you, you are SOOO gonna get it!” he exclaimed as he got to the bottom of the ladder.

Daniel stuck his head out the door, taunting his lover. “Promises, promises. As slow as you’re moving tonight, I’ll be asleep by the time you get back in bed!” he said as he ran inside.

~Sacrificing the mental health of those who work with me so I can mercilessly bring Daniel to well explored heights of pleasure. Yep, I can handle that!~

As Jack climbed the stairs, he considered the fact that sleep was going to elude him yet again. Hearing the bedsprings squeak as Daniel jumped into bed, he laughed. He was going to be a bear to work with tomorrow.

Jack just smiled and shook his head as he slung the back door open. Daniel was already beginning to bound up the stairs and back to their room.


End file.
